Driving lessons
by Aura StarSinger
Summary: Tsugumi has the only car in the entire compound; so what happens when she promises both Silvia and Apollo driving lessons?


**Driving Lessons**

"Thanks again for taking me out driving." Silvia said as she and Tsugumi headed down to the street level of the compound. The brunette laughed.

"No problem, but there is one thing I forgot to tell you." She said a little nervously. Silvia looked confused, her blue eyes drawing closer together as her brows furrowed.

"What's that?" As they reached the street level she found out what. Both girls stared as they saw a lanky looking red head sitting on the curb picking his nose. Silvia's face fell. Tsugumi laughed and ran off to get her car. The boy was still picking his nose as he tilted his head back and noticed the blond standing directly behind him.

"Morning." He said pulling his finger out of his nose and rubbing them together. Silvia narrowed her eyes, but before she could utter a word the beeping sound of a car horn caught their attention. Thrilled at the prospect of driving the feelings of animosity disappeared as quickly as they had appeared. The small yellow car pulled up in front of them and came to a halt. Silvia's face was a picture of happiness. She pushed past Apollo and into the road towards the car. She was surprised as he jumped up and grabbed her by the shoulder. "Hey I'm going driving today." He said firmly. Silvia was instantly outraged.

"No you're not, I'm going driving today!" They both stared furiously at each other. Apollo rolled his eyes.

"Look, Tsugumi said she'd take me driving today, I asked her a couple of weeks ago." He said calmly. Silvia made a snobby heir.

"Well then it's settled, I asked Tsugumi over a month ago, so I go first." She said freeing her shoulder. They struggled back and forth for a while trying to both fit in the car.

Tsugumi soon found herself shoved to the far side of the little two seater and exasperated. What would she do?

"Okay, look, it's either one at a time or a snug fit for three. You guys pilot together sometimes; why don't you just share. That way you'll learn at the same time." She said brightly feeling she had really come to a great compromise. She received several heated looks, but it was decided. Neither one wanted to feel left behind, and they decided to take turns on who would drive and who would be the seat.

Since Silvia was lighter she drove first. It was tough at first, she wasn't sure she could get the hang of keeping her foot on the clutch and shift the stick at the same time while keeping her eyes on the road and hand on the wheel. After a few frustrating minutes the trouble started.

"Here, it's not that hard." Apollo said as he put his foot on the clutch and shifted while Silvia's hands were on the wheel. Now Silvia was driving but the car was in second gear, they were racing down the street. Silvia squealed.

"No!" Apollo rolled his eyes.

"Now what?" He asked.

"No, now we're going too fast." Her arms shook a little and her voice was frightened. Apollo started laughing and Silvia grew angry with him. She elbowed him in the chest. He grunted.

"Let me get this straight you have no problem going faster than sound in Vector Luna but you get behind the wheel of a car and you're scared?" He started laughing again.

"Well it's not like you're going to run someone over in a flying craft. If we're not careful we could kill someone. A car is not a toy." She said as Apollo down shifted back into first gear. Her arms kept shaking. He leaned forward and put his hands on the wheel.

"Relax. You overreact and get too tense about everything." He had his head right against her. She breathed deeply. "Besides if you keep shaking like that...." He trailed off. He could feel Silvia's face get hot.

By the end of the day neither pilot was a pro at driving, but they had accomplished more than the average driver could have hoped to achieve on their first day.

**Author's note**: Just wanted to write something short and fun. Hope everyone got a short laugh out of it. Please R&R.


End file.
